jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tinker Bell
'Tinker Bell''' is a feisty fairy and recurring character from the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates.She is Peter Pan's oldest and dearest companion on Never Land. Background Physical Description Tinker Bell is described as a common, tinker fairy who is small, slender, hand-sized and fair-skinned. She is feisty and hot-tempered (with her face turning fiery red when angered), but she is also quite cute. She has baby-blue eyes, blonde hair worn in a bun (tied with a blue ribbon in the movies, yet the characters at Disney may appear to have a gold ribbon, or no ribbon) with her bangs out and pointy elf-like ears. She also has a pear-shaped physique, due mainly to her rather large hips. She is usually seen wearing a green strapless dress with a mini-skirt, green shoes with white puffs on her toes and clear, insect-like wings on her back. Personality and Characteristics Despite her cute appearance, Tinker Bell is very independent, opinionated, sassy, stubborn, and hot-tempered. However, despite her rough interior, at her core, Tinker Bell is devoted and loyal to those she loves, and will eventually come to terms with those she initially resents, should they prove themselves worthy of friendly treatment. As a fairy, Tink can fly and produce fairy dust, which allows others to fly. She is described as being a tinker, meaning that she mends pots, kettles and acorn caps, and is shown to be very skilled, gifted and talented at it too. Role in the series Tinker Bell make her first appearance in the Jake and the Never Land Pirates special, "Jake's Never Land Rescue".The Guardian informs Jake and his crew that only the pirate who truly believes in himself can save Never Land from vanishing completely, Jake must break off from the rest of his crew and go alone to save the Forever Tree.Unknown to Jake at the time the magical ball of light sent by The Guardian to guided him on his quest to save Never Land was Tinker Bell.And furthermore, the Guardian was none other than Peter Pan, as he and Tink were testing Jake, for one day, he'll become Never Land's guardian.Peter Pan gives Jake the power to fly without pixie dust and invites Jake to explore the worlds beyond Never Land but he'd have to part with his friends. While flying with Tinker Bell and Peter Pan, Jake couldn't shake the feeling his crew may need his help and quickly soars back to Pirate Island.Jake was right to worry Captain Hook had returned, trapping Izzy, Cubby, and Skully in a cage, and attempted to smash the Team Treasure Chest open until Jake, Tinker Bell and Peter Pan intervene. Forcing Captain Hook to retreat but not empty handed he manage to capture Tinker Bell and used her pixie dust on the Jolly Roger granting the ship flight and allowing Hook the means to plunder the richest beyond the Never Sea.Peter and Jake soon chase after Captain Hook aboard Bucky,as diversion Hook imprison Tinker Bell in a lantern and tosses her overboard forcing Peter Pan to give up the chase to rescue and free Tinker Bell from lantern while Jake was left to deal with Hook. Tinker Bell reappears in the special Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book,Peter Pan is summon by Wendy and her brothers to stop Captain Hook from destroying her book of Never Land but Peter is unable to help because he's currently battling a Sea Beast.So Peter ask Tinker Bell to accompany Jake and his crew as they journey to London, England to help Wendy. Tinker Bell reappears in the episode "Jake's Awesome Surprise",she attends Jake's birthday celebration with Peter Pan and the rest of the pirate teams Never Land friends. Theme parks and other live appearances Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Tinker Bell makes appearance in the live musical stage show as magical ball of light.She is summon by the audience clapping so she can assist Izzy,Cubby and Skully light a lantern to summon Peter Pan so he can free Jake from the cadge atop of the Jolly Roger's crows nest. Episode Appearances Season Two *''"Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake's Never Land Rescue"(first appearance)'' Season Three *" Battle for the Book" *"Jake's Awesome Surprise" Gallery Trivia *It was revealed that Tinker Bell wasn't among the fairies when Izzy received her Pixie Dust as Izzy claims in Jake's Never Land Rescue she always dreamed of meeting her. *The only non-fairy characters known to understand Tinker Bell completely are Peter Pan and Captain Hook, though Jake and his crew understand her to a degree. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Flying Characters Category:Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Adults Category:Mischievous characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Silent characters Category:Fairies Category:Recurring Characters